


The Heart on the Mind

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roman was struck by lightning, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Roman awakens in the hospital, and his closest friend is there to greet him. Near death has gifted him a superpower, and it grants him some pressing information!Day three for Fluffuary 2020- Logince!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	The Heart on the Mind

Roman groaned as he woke up, feeling his head pounding in his skull. Immediately, a hand gripped his wrist, and he looked up to see Logan staring down at him through his poindexter glasses.

“Roman! Are you alright?” Logan asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. My head hurts,” Roman muttered.

_ Oh thank god _ , Logan said, but his mouth didn’t move, just pressed together more firmly. Roman blinked. Had he misheard? “Does anything else hurt?”

“I- no? I feel fine except for my headache,” Roman commented.

_ That’s highly convenient, but very relieving, _ Logan’s voice came again, but all his lips did was sigh. Roman blinked three times, wondering if he was seeing things, or maybe hearing things. “You were struck by lightning, Roman. Yesterday.”

“I was?” Roman asked, eyes wide. “But there weren’t any storms!”

“Indeed. It was particularly troublesome,” Logan muttered, and his fingers traveled to the veins on Roman’s wrist, as of confirming that he was still alive.  _ I don’t care what happened. I’m just glad he’s alive. _

“What did you say?” Roman asked.

“I- I said it was particularly troublesome?” Logan repeated.  _ Oh god, what if he’s worse off than he seems? _ “Are you having trouble with your auditory processing? I can call a nurse to check on that-“

“No, I mean- I thought I heard you say something after that,” Roman said.

“I did not. I’ll call the nurse,” Logan said.  _ God, if he starts hallucinating because lightning struck him while he was on the job, I might just find a way to sue that goddamn company. _

As Logan reached for the nurse button, Roman stopped him. “No, it’s fine! Probably just a trick from my headache! I might need some water. Water helps headaches, doesn’t it?”

_ He’s been unconscious for an entire day, he must be thirsty. Of course, I’m an idiot. _ Logan stood up, pulling away from Roman. “It must have slipped my mind to get some for you- I’ll go get some now.”

“Hey, hey- don’t beat yourself up about it, you were worried. It’s fine,” Roman comforted, grabbing Logan’s hand. Logan smiled at him and laughed.

_ I love you. _ “I won’t, then, Roman. I’ll be back with some water soon.”

Roman could only stare after him. Did he- had he said- but his mouth didn’t make the words, how-? Did he love him!? Roman slumped back against the pillows and groaned. What was happening to him, and why was it telling him Logan was in love with him!?

Roman sat back up, staring around at the room. His bag and a few of his things were over by the door in the second chair. Logan’s satchel and an empty cup of coffee were on the floor beside the chair he’d been in when Roman awoke. Roman had a sneaking suspicion that he’d slept here through the night.

God, Logan really did love him didn’t he?

After several minutes of stewing in the increasingly uncomfortable silence, Logan returned with two bottles of water and a nurse in tow. “He woke up about fifteen minutes ago. He seems fine to me, but I’m not exactly an expert.”

Oh please, Logan could outclass the surgeons here. In Roman’s not so humble opinion, anyway.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Castillo. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked, smiling.  _ The visitor is kind of cute. I wonder if he's single? _

Roman's heart caught in his throat. Then he smiled tightly. "I feel wonderful! Just need some water, Logan, then I think I want to go home."

_ Mmm, Logan. Even his name is sexy, _ the nurse side glanced at Logan, who was moving to the side of the bed and offering Roman a bottle. Oh, absolutely not. Roman opened his bottle as he began to plot. After years of not-actually-unrequited pining, Roman was not about to let Nurse Sex Appeal try and flirt her way into Logan’s pants.

_ He seems eager to leave, I wonder if he's upset? _ Logan sat back in his chair. "Well, maybe we should wait for what the doctor says before we go. Just in case.”

“That’d be advisable! Dr. Hanson would like to look you over before you go, sir,” the nurse said, ever the professional. Roman couldn’t help the sour pucker of his lips as her thoughts continued, _ So smart. God, I didn’t think they still made men in smexy flavors, damn. _

Roman took the water bottle away from his mouth, exaggerating a refreshed sigh. “Thank you so much, Logan, dear, I really am feeling much better after having some water.”

Logan blinked owlishly at him behind his glasses.  _ Dear? _

The nurse merely smiled tighter.  _ Dear? _ “Oh, are you two in a relationship?”

Logan tried to speak first. “No-“

“Not yet! But it has come to my attention that I nearly died, yes? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe I was hit by lightning in a freak accident?” Roman questioned, looking the nurse directly in the eye as he reached over and grabbed Logan’s hand. He smiled in a smug, showy kind of way and watched the nurse stiffen at the sight.

_ Oh, you know full well what happened, you melodramatic little bitch- no, calm down, Jessica. He’s just a patient.  _ The nurse pressed her lips together, obviously trying to keep from saying a rude comment. “Yes, that would be the case, it seems.”

_ What? _ Roman could hear Logan’s brain short circuiting. It was really quite flattering, and doing wonders for Roman’s confidence. Roman went on, “Well, then I see no reason I shouldn’t simply grab the bull by the horns. Logan, love, do me the honor of being mine?”

Logan stared at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “I…”  _ God, please call me ‘love’ again. _

“Everything alright, love?” Roman smiled demurely. Logan squeaked, then covered his face with his free hand in shame.

“Everything is  _ fine _ , you obnoxious man,” Logan muttered.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you- _

“I’ll just give the two of you some privacy,” the nurse announced, making her way out of the room.  _ TV was right. All the good ones  _ are _ gay. _

As the door shut, Roman turned to Logan. “She was super into you, you know.”

Logan let out a breathy chuckle. “What, and you felt threatened? You know me with a woman defies all logic, don’t you?”

_ Besides, who could ever look at the two of you and not prefer you? _

“Perhaps,” Roman pouted. “But I wasn’t being entirely dishonest. I’m tired of pretending I’m not in love with you, Logan.”

_ Dear Newton, that word again. He’ll be the death of me, _ Logan hummed wordlessly and squeezed Roman’s hand. “Well, I am quite fond of you as well, you know.”

Roman grinned. “You  _ loooove _ me.”

_ What isn’t there to love? _ “You’re incorrigible,” Logan huffed, the smile on his face not even dropping for a moment.

“You wanna take me out on dates and kiss me and rejoice in our love together under the moonlight,” Roman proclaimed dramatically, draping himself across Logan’s shoulders as best as he could. Logan laughed.

“It really makes no sense why I love you,” Logan teased, turning his head so their noses touched.  _ But I don’t need it to make sense this time. _

“Aww, Logan! I love you too!”


End file.
